MediaWiki talk:Pagetitle
While Archives could work, to... $1 - - a Wikia wiki --[[User:Crythias|''Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 12:32, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Why I changed it from You are... Tabbed browsers start left-to-right. Anything you put before the page name is wasted space in a tab, and could ultimately cause a tab to simply say "You are viewing" and, really, :), how descriptive is that? --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 01:25, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh actualy I was experimenting with this section - then my Internet provider went offline and when I got it back - I forgot to change it back - but just to let you know that in tabbed browsers - if you mouseover the tab - you see the Full amount of information ( granted it is not shown in the tab itself though ) -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 01:45, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not going in an edit war with this template. However, I'm going to reiterate that the sub page is more important when opening multiple tabs of the wiki than the title Wikikariam. --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 02:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::No you said saying " you are viewing " was not a good way to go -- and I agreed but I also disagree with you on Sub pages - Sub pages are not as important as "WikIkariam" - I use my tabs to open mutliple instance of WikIkariam as well - I don't believe seeing Editing:Talk.... is as important as knowing what site I am on doing the Editing -- Go look at WowWiki they have their ''Sitename then subpage -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 14:58, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Fair enough about the word reiterate. However, I'd pretty much guarantee that Wikikariam is the ONLY site you're going to have on tabs that surrounds the internal page with []'s, and if it's the only site that starts with the internal pages, even better. If you're opening multiple wikia sites, then that's a different type of subject, though indeed I'd wonder how many are going to start with Warehouse :) --[[User:Crythias|Crythias]] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 18:13, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::But that is my point - I do not just work with Ikariam wikia - I also work in WowWik as well - and Robin has other wikias he works with as well as wikipedia too I think - I have my tabbed browser pre load 8 tabs when I open up my browser - granted by now I should know which tab is Wikikariam and which is WoWwiiki etc but it helps when you see WoWwiki or WikIkariam and so on - ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 18:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::: OK, how about at least taking off "A Ikariam wiki"? WikIkariam: Warehouse --[[User:Crythias|Crythias'']] on http://Ikariam.org Lambda | IFT ( | Talk) 21:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC)